Take My Hand
by Kowareta1468
Summary: Lucy was the shy girl. She would rather read a book than talk, and always seemed to end up in tears when in large groups. But when she moves to Magnolia, her whole life is turned upside down. And a certain bold raven haired boy may have something to do with that. GraLu.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue (5-15)

_"Get back here!" __Lucy yelled, running after her best friend. _

_"You have to catch me first!" the boy laughed, running faster. _

_Lucy stopped dead in her tracks. _

_"Huh?" the boy asked, turning around. _

_Lucy let a blood-curdling scream escape her lips. _

_"No, stop!" the boy yelled. He ran over and gave Lucy her teddy bear back. She immediately stopped screaming. She kiss the boy on the cheek and ran away. The boy's face turned beat red. _

_Lucy slid down the bark of a tree nearby. Her face was equally red. She couldn't help but smile. _

_Just a little._


	2. Chapter 2 (5-15)

**Yes, another story. I want to be daring and run four at a time. Think I can do it? If you said no, LOVE YOU TOO!**

**Poll: I have a poll of my profile, so please check that out.**

**Notices: There are a few notices on my profile, so please check those out as well :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

"Lucy, get out of the car," Layla whined to her daughter.

"I can't," Lucy said quietly. She was curled up in a ball, sitting in the front seat. A few students stopped walking and stared at the scene.

"One," Layla started to count. Lucy's arm twitched. "Two," Layla said a little firmer. Lucy hugged her knees tighter. "Three."

Lucy was instantly beside Layla. The latter smiled before closing the car door. She didn't care if her daughter was sixteen; counting always worked.

"I'll pick you up after school, okay?" Layla asked, kissing her daughter's head. She got back in her car.

When she was gone, Lucy slowly walked towards the front of the school. Layla picked up her schedule the day before, so she just had to go to class. That just made it the worst Monday ever.

When she finally found the room, the bell had already rung. She timidly knocked on the door. When the teacher opened the door, she felt her whole world come crashing down.

She had twenty pairs of eyes staring at her.

Her worst nightmare.

X

"You guys should really start doing your homework," Lisanna sighed, watching Gray, Natsu, and Loke scramble to copy someone's work.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray said, waving her off. Lisanna just rolled her eyes and continued talking to Levy.

_knock knock_

It was so faint, everyone almost didn't hear it. Actually, the teacher didn't.

"Gildharts!" a student yelled. "Someone's at the door!"

Gildharts ran to the door and opened it. 'You have to run to make the task fun,' he told everyone at the beginning of the year.

When the door opened, everyone stared at the girl on the other side. She timidly followed Gildharts to the front of the room.

"Everyone, this is your new classmate," Gildharts said with an almost bored expression. "Care to introduce yourself?"

The girl in the front of the room was wearing a blue hoodie with a cat face on the hood. The hood was flipped up, shielding her eyes, since she was looking at the floor. It was mid-October, so it made since that she was wearing shorts, although they were rather short. She had black flip-flops on her feet. Her drawstring backpack was black with a pink logo on it for a neighboring school, Sabertooth.

"L-L," the girl stuttered. After that, everyone heard faint sniffles.

"Uh, are you okay?" Gildharts asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. The girl jumped slightly and looked up, her tear-streaked face being exposed. A few snickers came from students. "So, uh, just take a seat in the back, I guess." Gildharts didn't want to embarrass her further. "Her name is Lucy, by the way."

Lucy quickly went to the seat in the far back. It was right beside the window, too. Someone thought it would be funny to extend their foot and trip her, though. She didn't even bother putting her hands out to catch herself. Warm arms caught her, anyways.

"Are you okay?" a masculine voice asked. Lucy slowly looked up. The kid had pink hair. She stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, you're a blonde." Lucy realized her hood fell down. She quickly moved away from him and put it back up.

"Th-th," she stuttered out. She moved past him and took her seat.

X

At lunch, Lucy happily took her seat at an empty table in the corner of the lunch room. She had cried five during the four classes she's had so far. She was embarrassed, but didn't let that bother her. She pulled a bento box from her bag and the cell phone from her pocket. She looked to see if she had any messages. She smiled, seeing she had a few.

_From: Sting_

_Lucy! Pls tell me u r okkkkkk!_

She smiled at the text. It was just like him to worry. She saw a few more from him, so she decided to look through them before replying.

_From: Sting_

_How was 1 class? Wait, are you even in school yet? You could be in a different time zone..._

_From: Sting _

_Wait! I checked. U r only 1.5 hrs away!_

Lucy decided to reply before he had a heart attack. Sting was one of her friends from Sabertooth.

_To: Sting_

_I'm fine. Don't worry about me_

She looked at the next message.

_From: Yukino_

_Sting is freaking out! I'm sure Rogue is, too, but you know how he is ;) So how are you doing? Please tell me you didn't cry?! That would be awful! And you wore the hoodie Rogue gave you, right :) ;D_

Lucy smiled. Rogue was the silent one of their group. She's always had a tiny crush on him. She wouldn't admit it, though. And before she left, everyone gave her a gift. Yukino gave her a bracelet that said 'best.' Yukino's said 'friend.' Sting gave her her drawstring bag, and Rogue the blue cat hoodie she was wearing.

_To: Yukino_

_I only cried five times...And stop teasing me about Rogue! And yes, I'm wearing the hoodie._

Lucy set her phone down and opened her bento box. She smiled at the colorful food. She was definitely a Mamma's Girl. Layla did everything for her; everything from her laundry to driving her places to packing her lunch. She wouldn't know what to do without her. She saw her phone light up, so she checked the message.

_From: Yukino _

_But you're so cute together! You can't forget that time you guys kiss!_

_To: Yukino _

_Shut up! You know it wasn't an actual kiss!_

Lucy was always less shy around her friends. She was very expressive around her friends, though.

_From Yukino_

_...Honeslty, Luce! What am I going to do with you?!_

Lucy realized she was blushing. Yes, Rogue sort-of-kind-of kissed her. But she refused to admit it. She was crying, and he kissed her cheek, telling her that it was okay. She didn't count in as a kiss, but Yukino sure did!

X

Three slow periods later, the end of the day came. Lucy was very happy about that. She managed to only cry in two of the last three classes, so she was proud of herself. She wasn't a crybaby, though. She just got worked-up easily, and had an extreme fear of crowds.

"How was your day?"

Lucy jumped and looked behind her. She saw the boy that caught her during her first class. She discovered that his name was Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm just wondering," Natsu laughed. "There's no need to be scared."

"O-okay," she squeaked out.

Natsu smiled widely. "Tomorrow will be even better!" he said happily, patting her back. She smiled faintly back. "I'll see you later, okay?" He waved before running off to his bus.

Lucy adjusted the straps on her bag and walked to the car where her mother was waiting patiently.

"Who was that?" Layla asked when Lucy got in the car. She started the engine and began to leave the parking lot.

"His name is Natsu," Lucy said, tucking her knees to her chest. It wasn't the safest way to ride in a vehicle, but she didn't care.

"He was cute," Layla noted. Lucy blushed slightly. "Sorry, I forgot about Rogue," Layla laughed.

"You're worse than Yukino," Lucy mumbled. She may have been close to her mother, but she was never fully open. She was always a least a little quiet around her.

"You kissed, didn't you?" Layla teased. Lucy turned the radio. That meant Layla was suppose to stop talking. But Layla wasn't finished. She turned the radio back off. "Your father is taking you out for ice cream later. Won't that be fun?" When Lucy didn't reply, Layla turned the radio back on.

Lucy put her face on her knees and smiled.

Layla smiled, seeing Lucy smile.


	3. Chapter 3 (5-17)

"Lucy," Layla said in a threatening tone. She was growing impatient.

"Can I just go home?" Lucy asked quietly, hugging her knees tighter.

"Lucy! Get out of the car!" Layla yelled.

"But I don't like it here," Lucy whined. She did not want her second day at Fairy Tail to start so soon. And what made her even more mad was that Layla lied about her father taking her for ice cream.

"What will it take?" Layla sighed. She didn't understand why Lucy was so shy. She was always an active and bubbly child. She couldn't figure out what changed.

"Take me back to Sabertooth." Lucy had the bracelet Yukino gave her around her thumb, feeling the smooth metal.

"Lucy, you know we can't move back," Layla said. She laughed. "I remember when you first moved to Sabertooth you cried, saying you want to go back to Magnolia."

"Lucy?"

Layla looked up and saw Natsu. She only remembered him because he was talking to Lucy the day before. He was looking at Lucy with curious eyes.

"Oh good," Layla said, clasping her hands together. Natsu looked up at her. "You can help me with Lucy."

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked. He looked back at Lucy. He saw that she was wearing the same hoodie as the day before, but this time with a black skirt.

"She won't get out of the car," Layla sighed, pinching her temples. "We had this problem yesterday."

"Come on, Luce," Natsu said. He put his hand on her head. He wouldn't know it, but her cheeks turned slightly pink. "Lets go to class, okay?"

Lucy shook her head. She really didn't want to go out of the car now.

"You better get out of the car," Natsu said in a teasing voice. She didn't make any move to move. "Alright, let's go." He reached one hand under her knees and one on her lower back, scooping her up. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to stop him from taking her from the car. She failed, though.

"Thank you," Layla said, relieved. She kissed Lucy's forehead before running to the car. She drove off before Lucy could protest.

"I'm going to pick you up again if you try to run, okay?" Natsu asked. He gently set Lucy back on her feet. He then knew that her skirt was pretty short, and she was wearing her black flip-flops again. He smiled at her before walking towards the school.

Just a few steps later, he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked over and saw Lucy lightly gripping his shirt. He smiled. "What's up?" he asked. When she didn't reply, he knelt down to her level. She only reached his shoulder. He lifted up her chin and saw her biting her lip, tears threatening to fall.

"I-I," she stuttered. She looked down at the ground.

"It's alright," Natsu said, a grin still plastered on his face. He stood back up and grabbed her hand. "We'll go together, okay?" She nodded shyly. He squeezed her hand before walking to class.

As they walked, people in the hall stared at them. They were whispering, wondering who the blonde girl was. Some were saying they didn't know Natsu had a girlfriend, others not believing he could get a girlfriend. And others remembered Lucy from the day before when she was crying. Hearing all this, Lucy just stepped closer to Natsu and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back without looking at her. She didn't know why she felt so safe next to him, as if she didn't have to feel so shy and scared. It was like she was with Yukino, Rogue, and Sting again. So did that make Natsu a friend? She didn't know.

"Hey guys," Natsu greeted as the pair entered first period.

"Hey Nat-" Lisanna stopped talking when she saw Natsu holding Lucy's hand. She calmly turned around in her seat to face Levy, who was sitting on the other side of her.

Natsu didn't really notice Lisanna's behavior. He just walked Lucy to her seat. She smiled faintly and sat down. He was just at the right angle to see her smile under her hood. He smiled at that. Lucy was a sweet girl, but she was just in need of some friends. And he was more than happy to be that friend.

"What's with you and Blondie?" Loke asked, pushing his glasses further up on his face. The light glimmered off of them for a split second.

"Nothing's going on, why?" Natsu asked. He grabbed a crumpled piece of paper from his bag. He smoothed it out on his desk. He reached his hand behind him. Some random nerd put a piece of paper in his hand. He started copying the answers.

"You guys were holding hands," Lisanna said bitterly. She's known Natsu since they were little, yet the crybaby caught his attention after one day. Or so she thought.

"It's no big deal," Natsu said, not even looking up from his paper.

Lucy felt a pang in her chest. Natsu grabbed her hand, not the other way around. He didn't even mean anything by it. She thought he was trying to be nice, but apparently not.

"I mean, she was scared and nervous, so I held her hand," Natsu reexplained. Lucy let out a breath of relief. She was just over-thinking things. "Besides, isn't that what friends do?"

Lucy smiled.

She had a friend.

X

_From Yukino_

_U made a friend?!_

_To: Yukino_

_Yeah, I did. His name is Natsu._

_From Yukino_

_What?! What bout Rogue?_

_To: Yukino_

_Yukino..._

_From: Yukino_

_Fine, fine. Is he cute?_

_To: Yukino_

_Kinda..._

"Hey, Luce!"

Lucy almost jumped a foot out of her seat. She looked behind her and saw Natsu standing there, his usual grin on his face.

"Why don't you eat lunch at my table?" he offered.

It was Friday, officiously five days since Lucy arrived in Magnolia. She still wasn't used to the idea of being friends with Natsu, though. She still sat by herself at lunch and wouldn't talk to anyone. And Natsu still had to help Layla get her out of the car. Then he would always hold her hand on the way to class. It became their little routine; one Lucy wasn't fond of.

Lucy shook her head. She still hasn't said a complete word to anyone at the school, and she wasn't about to start.

"Oh, who are you texting?" Natsu asked, looking over her shoulder at her phone. He seemed to have forgotten about his offer to sit together. "Yukino?"

Lucy quickly locked her screen. She would have minded anyways, but she really didn't want him seeing their conversation, especially since it was about him.

Then her phone vibrated. It was from Sting, so she thought it was safe to look.

_From: Sting_

_Luuucccceeeeeeeeeeeee! You need to come home! We all miss you so much! Rogue won't even talk to us anymore! Pleeeassseeee!_

Lucy let out a small giggle. It was quiet enough that Natsu didn't hear it, though.

"Who's Rogue and Sting?" Natsu asked curiously, sitting in the seat beside Lucy.

_To: Sting_

_You know I can't. I wish I could. Tell Rogue I'm wearing the hoodie, okay?_

Lucy looked over to Natsu. She pulled her hood over her face more. Natsu was staring at her like she was his lunch.

"You say full sentences when texting?" Natsu asked. She didn't give any response. "So you aren't as shy as we all think you are."

"Hey, Flame-Head, stop harassing her!" a voice yelled.

Lucy looked up and saw Gray. Her face turned red when she saw that he wasn't wearing a shirt. That had to be against school rules. She figured she needed to inform them somehow. He could get in trouble.

"I ain't harassing her!" Natsu yelled standing up.

Lucy reached out and grabbed Natsu's shirt. Both boys looked at her. She slowly pointed to Gray.

"When did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed. He sighed and reached in Natsu's backpack, which was laying on the table, and pulled a shirt out. He quickly put it on.

Natsu looked at the confused look on Lucy's face. "That always happens. All of us keep spare shirts and shorts in our backpacks for him," he explained.

Lucy nodded, not really understanding. She didn't get why he stripped randomly, or why they would all keep clothing for him. It made more sense for him to keep it with him. Then again, it didn't seem like Natsu and Gray were friends, so she didn't get why they would help each other out.

"Are we all sitting over here today?" Lisanna asked, setting her tray on the table. Levy sat down, as well.

"Uh, sure," Gray said. He pulled out a chair and sat down beside Natsu, who sat back in his original seat.

Slowly, everyone filled in the seats. The juniors sat their as well. Lucy figured out that their names were Mira, Cana, and Jellal. The sophomores were Gray, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, and Gajeel.

As everyone talked, Lucy started to feel overwhelmed with so many people. And they were loud. They laughed and talked and yelled at each other. Gajeel was just plain scaring her.

And without warning, she started crying.

Levy was the first to notice. "Lucy, are you okay?" she asked. Then everyone looked at the blonde, which made her cry just a little more.

"Luce, what's wrong?" Natsu asked. He could see a few tears falling on her lap. He couldn't see her eyes due to her hoodie, but he was sure they were soaked with tears.

Lucy grabbed her bag and ran off, not really wanting any more attention. She hated people seeing her cry, even though it happens often. She ran into the bathroom and curled up in a ball in the corner. She pulled out her phone and called Sting. Yukino would freak out, and Rogue would probably start swinging.

_"Lucy!"_ Sting said happily from the other line.

"St-Sting," Lucy stuttered, since she was still crying.

_"Luce? Lucy, what's wrong? Are you crying?"_

"I want to go home," she cried between hiccups.

_"Are you at school?"_

"I'm in the bathroom."

_"What made you cry?"_

Before Lucy could respond the door to the bathroom opened. A worried Lisanna and Mira ran inside. Lucy quickly hung up her phone. She rested her head on her bent knees and hugged herself tighter.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira asked soothingly, sitting beside Lucy. She gave her a side hug and started petting her hair.

"She won't answer us," Lisanna said sadly. "We can't get her to talk."

Then the bathroom door opened again. Natsu ran inside.

"Natsu!" Lisanna shrieked. "You can't come in here!"

Natsu just ignored her. He swapped places with Mira. "Did we scare you?" he asked. She nodded and leaned against his shoulder.

Mira and Lisanna exchanged smiles. Natsu got some response from Lucy. That was good.

"She's barely talked to any of us, and we all just sat by her. She doesn't like groups of people, especially new ones," Natsu explained.

"Guys, the bell is going to ring," Gray called from outside the bathroom.

"Come on, Luce, let's go," Natsu said. He helped her stand up. "Here, take my hand."

She smiled faintly and put her hand in his.

* * *

**I hope you are all liking this story so far. I know it's sort of uneventful so far. It's pretty much just Lucy crying. Well I promise you things will start happening soon :) And in case you all wanted to know, this story is named after the song Take my Hand by Simple Plans. A link to the AMV is on my profile.**

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 (5-19)

**I'm not going to mention who, but someone said that this story has way too much NaLu for a Gralu. Don't worry, it's all part of my plan. This story will actually show many pairings in it. There is a method to my madness, don't worry.**

* * *

Layla grabbed her car keys and purse, about to go get Lucy from school. Since it was Friday, she was planning on taking her out for ice cream or something. She did complete her first week at Fairy Tail, after all.

When Layla opened the door, she was greeted with three familiar faces. "What are you three doing here?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"We ditched school and drove over here as fast as possible," Sting said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's right, you did get your license, Rogue," Layla thought allowed. Rogue was actually a year older than Sting, Yukino, and Lucy.

"So is Lucy home?" Yukino asked.

"I was just about to go pick her up from school," Layla explained, holding up her keys.

"How about I go get her?" Rogue offered.

"Oh, would you?" Layla asked excitedly. "That would be wonderful!"

"Sting, let's stay here," Yukino suggested. "We wouldn't want Lucy exploding from happiness."

X

"Happy is not blue!" Gray yelled, hitting Natsu on the head.

"Yes he is! He matches Lucy's hoodie!" Natsu yelled back.

Lucy was standing in between Natsu and Gray, holding both of their hands. It seemed that everyone decided to slowly become Lucy's friend. It seemed like Gray was up first. He even let her hold his hand. She had to say, it was different than holding Natsu's. Holding Natsu's was nothing. But just the thought of holding Gray's made her face heat up. She didn't know why, though.

"You're an idiot," Gary sighed. He held open the door for Natsu and Lucy, not breaking their chain created by their hands linked.

"Do you see your mom?" Natsu asked, looking out at the curb. Only a few parents actually picked their children up, so it should have been easy to spot Layla, especially since she drove a bright blue mini-van.

Lucy shook her head. She looked at the line of cars. She saw an orange Ford truck, a dark purple Lamborghini Diablo, a silver Corolla...

She did a double-take on the Lamborghini. Her face lit up. She started running towards the car, dragging Natsu and Gray behind her. When she got closer, she could see someone leaning against the hood of the car, facing away from her.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked.

Lucy let go of their hands and ran up to the man. He looked at her just in time for her to jump at him. He easily caught her.

"Hey, Luce," he said.

"Rogue," she said quietly.

"Do you know this guy?" Natsu asked, stalking over. "I can't let you go home with a pedophile."

Gray looked at the man. He had long black hair that covered his one eye. He could see that the other was red. "Yeah, who are you? You look too young to be her father or something."

Rogue let Lucy go, setting her back on the ground. "Rogue Cheney," he introduced himself.

"Rogue?" Natsu asked, blinking a few times more than necessary. He remembered Lucy mentioning him in a text to Sting, whoever that was.

Rogue payed no mind to Natsu. He grabbed Lucy's backpack. "We better get home before Layla starts to wonder where we are," he said. Lucy got into the passenger seat.

"Home? You guys live together?" Natsu asked, question marks appearing above his head.

"No, you idiot," Gray said, bopping him on the head. "He's clearly visiting. Why would Lucy be so excited if they lived together?"

Natsu waved at Lucy, who waved back. Then the car sped off.

"I don't like him," Natsu mumbled.

Gray just rolled his eyes.

X

"What?! He's suppose to be in jail!" Sting yelled.

Yukino sighed and squeezed her temples. "Remind me why we're watching this movie?" she asked, rather annoyed. "Mr. Peanut Gallery here won't shut up!"

"It's okay," Lucy said quietly.

They were all sitting in Lucy's living room, watching a movie. Yukino was laying on the love-seat. Rogue was laying on his stomach on the floor. Sting was sitting against the love-seat. Lucy was sitting between his legs. Her head rested against his shoulder while he had his arms around her waist.

"What did I miss?" Layla asked, entering the room with five milkshakes magically balancing in her hands. She handed a vanilla to Yukino, a chocolate to Sting, and a strawberry to Lucy and Rogue. She drank a chocolate.

"Don't even get Sting started," Rogue sighted.

"You guys never change," Layla laughed. Sting was always the one that got worked up about movies.

"Why don't we play a board game instead?" Yukino suggested.

"I'll get one," Lucy said. She left Sting's arms and ran upstairs. She smiled when she entered her room. She had a pyramid bunk-bed in the back left corner, a closet beside it. A desk was positioned against the right wall, a book shelf beside it. Two bean-bags were thrown on the floor in the middle. Along the front wall, which would have the door, there was a cork board with a blanket thrown over it. She just noticed it, surprisingly. Nothing about her room has changed since she moved to Oak Town when she was younger, so she forgot about the board. She took the blanket down.

The board had a bunch of pictures on it. There was one of her and her mother, both sharing an ice cream cone. Another had her and a blonde boy. She was sleeping on his back. The rest of the pictures were of her with a little boy. They would be at the park in one picture, playing in her room in another, and always smiling wide. She sighed sadly. She already knew she met the boy at Fairy Tail, but he didn't seem to remember her. Of course she wouldn't say anything to him about it. That would be way out of her comfort zone. He did interact with her, but he showed no sign of remembering their childhood together.

"Lucy?" Sting asked, peaking into the room. He saw Lucy staring at the wall, crying. He immediately hugged her. "Hey, don't cry."

"I'm okay," Lucy said, pushing him away. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Just thinking."

"You never did tell me what made you cry earlier," he pointed out.

Lucy just shook her head and went to her closet. She pulled out a random board game. When she turned back around, she saw Sting looking at the cork board.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Wh-who?" Lucy stuttered, squeezing her eyes shut. She was hoping he wouldn't ask about the boy that appeared in most of the pictures.

"Him," Sting said, putting his finger on a picture.

Lucy sighed in relief. He was pointing to the blonde boy. "You've met him before," she said quietly.

"Oh! Isn't it-"

Lucy ran out of the room, not wanting to hear his name.

* * *

**I just want to let you guys know that I love you all so much. Your reviews mean so much to me! I hardly ever have a good day; they're usually pretty bad. I just love being able to come home and read your reviews. They are so sweet and make me feel so much better. And it's amazing that you guys have never even heard my voice or seen my face and you can say such nice things. It really makes me feel hopeful, you know? So, I'm going to share with you some of my favorite reviews for this story. I will be calling some people out!**

**yumehimeneverdies: OMG Kowareta-san! i loooove you soooo much for making so many GraLu stories! to be honest i'm one of your fans XD i just wanna say please continue this story! the idea of Lucy and Rogue in this story is super cute!**

**GrayLuForever: Yo, New Story Again You Should Became A World Class Author Your Stories Are Wonderful, Colorful And Everything. Congrats in The New Story And I'm sorry if i'm not reviewing fast well Update Sooner Or Later Bye Bye**

**There hasn't been many reviews for this story so far, so there aren't many to choose from. I love all your reviews, so don't feel bad that I didn't put your's up. I am going to start putting all my favorite reviews, so your's may appear! I may not even put the best ones. Don't think that you have to make an extravagant review. Actually, someone who always reviews something simple like "please update soon" is just as awesome as someone who posts a long review. **

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 (5-27)

"You're going to be late for school," Lucy said, looking out the car window.

"I can afford to miss a day," Rogue said, turning into Fairy Tail's parking lot. "I already took Sting and Yukino home last night, remember?"

"You could have went home with them," Lucy said, picking at her shoelaces. She went to the mall with Yukino over the weekend, since the latter's never been to the one in Magnolia, and Lucy got a pair on yellow and purple DC high-tops.

"But then I couldn't take you to school today," Rogue pointed out, smiling slightly. He pulled up to the curb. He noticed a few people point at his car. He looked over to Lucy and saw that she was making no move to get out of the car. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to go," Lucy mumbled, hugging her knees tighter. She didn't care if Rogue was with her instead of Layla, she still didn't want to go to school

"Come on, you know you have to," Rogue sighed. Lucy shook her head. He turned the car off and got out of the car. He could hear whispers around. The one' he could hear we're people saying how attractive he was or how awesome his car was.

"Don't make me go," Lucy said quietly when Rogue opened her door.

"If this was Sabertooth we could ditch, but I would feel weird about it here," Rogue explained. He ran a hand through his hair. Then he got an idea. "Okay, at least give me a hug before I leave."

He was shocked at how fast Lucy was out of the car, her arms around his neck. He just smiled as hugged her back. He already had her backpack over his shoulder.

Lucy realized that he tricked her and sighed. "You're mean," she pouted.

Rogue just laughed and loosened his grip on her, creating a gap between them. "Hey, I'll see you again soon, okay?" She nodded. "Just call me if you want to talk." He kissed her forehead for a few seconds before giving her her backpack back. He shut her door gently and put his hands in his pockets.

"Rogue?" Lucy asked timidly. He looked over his shoulder and hummed. She looked down at the blue fabric of her hoodie, biting her lip.

"What is it?" Rogue asked, noticing that she was acting different. He turned around fully to face her.

Lucy reached out and lightly gripped the fabric of his shirt. He tilted his head in confusion. She reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed the corner of his mouth. Her face turned beat red, realizing what she just did. Before she could run towards the school, he had her face in his hands, kissing her again.

X

Lucy went to the library to eat that day. She assumed the whole school saw her with Rogue because everyone asked her about it. She wanted to eat in peace, so she figured the library was the best choice. No one would have approached her with Natsu there, but he wasn't in school, which led her to sit in the far corner of the library with her bento box. She pulled out her math book so she could try to understand the homework assigned earlier in the day.

"Need some help?"

Lucy looked up and saw Gray sitting across from her, smiling. She looked down and nodded shyly. He moved over beside her, which made her tense up.

"You're in luck, because I am very good at math," he said, still smiling at her, making her heart practically melt. "I know, I don't look like a nerd. I swear I'm not."

Lucy pulled her hood farther over her face, not wanting him to see her smile. She loved his sense of humor.

They spent the next half-hour doing math. Gray was about to rip his hair out. Lucy was about to start crying. She did not understand at all. If anything, she was worse off from when they started.

"You need serious help," Gray sighed. Lucy nodded sadly. "So what time?" Her head snapped to face him. He laughed. "When are we going to meet-up so I can help you? I need more than thirty minutes to help you out. I mean, you still don't know the difference between a square and a trapezoid."

Lucy couldn't believe that he still wanted to help her. She knew he was nice, but she didn't realize he was _that_ nice. She shrugged.

"Why not tonight then? I hear we are having a pop quiz tomorrow," he offered. She blushed and nodded. It was really soon. "So your house or mine?"

Lucy took a deep breathe. "M-mine," she stuttered.

"Whoa, she speaks!" Gray laughed. "So I guess I'll just ride home with you? I know your mom takes you home every day."

Lucy's face paled. She was taking a boy home to her mother that wasn't Sting or Rogue. She would die of embarrassment by the end of the night.

X

"Was it just me, or were a bunch of girls glaring at you?" Gray asked. He was walking out of the school with Lucy and, of course, holding her hand, since Natsu wasn't there to do it.

Lucy just shrugged. Of course people were glaring at her. One minute they think she is dating Natsu, the next she is kissing a random guy outside of the school, and then she turns around and holds Gray's hand. Not to mention that Gray was carrying both of their backpacks. She wasn't going to tell all that to Gray, though.

"I see your mom," Gray announced. Sure enough, Layla got out of her blue mini-van and waved to Lucy.

"Hey, ready to go?" Layla asked, smiling at Lucy. Lucy nodded. "Thanks for walking her out," she said to Gray.

"He's coming home with us," Lucy said quietly, looking at the ground. Layla looked to Gray for an explanation, knowing Lucy wouldn't give one.

"I was going to help her with Geometry," Gray explained. He noticed that Layla was looking at him especially funny.

"Alright then, let's go," Layla said skeptically. She felt like she's seen him from somewhere.

Lucy let go of Gray's hand and got into the front seat, hugging her knees to her chest. Gray sat in the middle sit in the back, but not the very back. Layla sighed and got into the driver's seat. She was wondering if Lucy would be extra quite now that Gray was there.

Gray loved Lucy's house. It was a brown two-story house. The door and shutters were a touch darker shade then the walls of the house. The yard seemed to be the perfect size. He could tell the house was freshly painted.

"We're home!" Layla announced when they all entered the house. Gray saw a man come to the front door. He kissed Layla's cheek and smiled at Lucy. When he looked at Gray, his face seemed to drop just a little.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Jude, be nice," Layla said. "This is Lucy'a friend. He's going to help her with some schoolwork."

"I've heard that excuse before," Jude said, glaring at Gray.

Layla sighed. She wasn't exactly sure where Jude's heard the excuse, considering Lucy has brought home very few friends. And every time she did, she made no excuse at all. Well, the friend made no excuse. Lucy never really talked.

"Why don't you two go to the dining room and work?" Layla asked. Lucy silently led Gray to the requested room.

"Your parents seem nice," Gray noted, setting both backpacks on the table. Lucy shrugged and sat down. Gray sat beside her. "So are you always this quiet, even around your family?"

Lucy nodded and got her math book out of her backpack.

"You talk sometimes, though, right?" Gray asked nervously. He couldn't imagine someone always staying silent, especially a girl. He wasn't stereotyping, but he's never met a girl that didn't talk a lot. He didn't expect her to be as outgoing as his friends, but he figured she would talk a little or even in a higher voice than a whisper.

Lucy nodded, sort of contradicting herself.

"You've said one word to me," he pointed out. "I want to hear you say a full sentence. I don't even know what your voice sounds like."

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." She realized that he never really got a proper introduction, so she figured that would work. Of course, no one really did.

Gray smiled, knowing why she chose to say what she did. "I'm Gray Fullbuster, temporary Geometry teacher," he said. Lucy giggled quietly.

From the other room, Layla and Jude smiled at each other. Of course they would listen-in on Gray and Lucy'a conversation. That's the responsible thing to do, right?

X

"Okay, so you're starting to understand," Gray said, looking at Lucy's paper. He's been at her house for almost two hours, and she was making some progress. They weren't even close to working on her homework yet, though.

Lucy nodded and took her paper back. She started working on the next set of problems. She always considered herself to be smart, but she was never good at math.

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Gray asked.

"It's the last door upstairs," Layla said, setting two cups of lemonade on the table.

On his way back downstairs after using the bathroom, Gray noticed that Lucy's bedroom door was opened. He didn't hesitate to step inside. He flipped the light on. He looked around her room curiously. His eyes landed on what appeared to be a cork board covered with a blanket. He took the fabric off and looked at the pictures. He scrunched his face in confusion. It looked like he was in some of them. No, he was in most of them. He was sure it was him, but that didn't make sense. He was sure he's never seen Lucy before she was crying in his classroom.

It sounded like someone was coming up the stairs. He quickly grabbed one of the pictures and put the blanket back in place. He ran out of the room just in time to see Jude going up the stairs. Gray casually waved and continued walking. It seemed like Jude didn't see him exit Lucy's room, which was good.

"Okay, where were we?" Gray asked when he reentered the dining room. He picked up Lucy's paper to check her problems.

The picture in his pocket felt like a thousand bricks. He just didn't understand. How could he have been friends with Lucy and not remember her?

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't updated lately! I have a whole list of reasons, actually. My birthday was last week and I had parties for that, finals and state tests are coming up, and I just didn't have time to write! So please forgive me! And until further notice, I will only be updating once a week! **

**And in other news...**

**I made a Facebook page! I'll give you guys updates, share cool pictures, and just interact with you guys on a whole new level. The link is on my profile or you can search my username and the page will come up. I know you guys liking it will kind of take the whole "anonymous" thing away from FanFiction, but let's be honest. I'm just a nerd with no life. I in no way know how to hack, nor do I have the desire to. I'm really no threat to you guys. Besides, I'm a (now) fifteen-year-old girl. What am I going to do? **

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 (6-7)

Gray rubbed his thumb over the picture in his hands. In the picture, Lucy was asleep on his back. He was smiling with a slight blush on his cheeks. Gray's been looking at the picture in his free time for almost a week. He was just looking for some proof in the picture that it wasn't him. Everything screamed that it was him, though. The hair shade was perfect, his eyes matched, and the grin. It was him, but he wouldn't accept that fact.

"Gray, it's time to go home," Lisanna said, putting a hand on Gray's shoulder. The bell to end school just rang, but he made no attempt to move.

"Sorry," Gray quickly said, putting the picture back in his pocket.

"Don't forget that we are meeting at the mall after school," Lisanna reminded him.

"Yeah, I didn't forget," Gray said, picking up his backpack.

"Alright, see you later!" Lisanna called, already out the door.

Gray sighed and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"G-Gray?" a timid voice asked.

"Hmm?" Gray hummed, looking over his shoulder. He saw Lucy standing there. She was hugging herself and looking off to the right. "Oh yeah, I was going to help you with math again after school."

"Y-yeah," Lucy agreed.

"Well, afterwards, you're going to the mall with me, okay?" Gray asked. He saw her face turn as red as a tomato. "Er, I mean with the group." He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I didn't mean a date, or anything."

Lucy grabbed his hand, letting him know he could shut up and leave the room and stop talking.

X

"Now that we are all here," Mira said, smiling at Lucy. The blonde just hid her face under her hood. "I think we should all shop!"

All the guys groaned. The girls just laughed. Lucy was a bit indifferent.

"Okay, we need to partner up," Mira continued. "One girl and one guy."

"Do we have to?" Natsu whined. When they paired up like that, the guy just ended up carrying all the girl's bags.

"It isn't that bad," Loke said, pushing his glasses farther up his face.

"Btu you're also gay," Gajeel pointed out.

"I'm not gay!" Loke yelled, blushing.

"Anyways, I'll pick the partners~" Mira sang. She put a finger to her lip as she thought. "Lisanna and Natsu, of course. I'll go with Freed."

Lucy looked up and, for the first time, noticed the guy with green hair. She was pretty sure she's seen him around school, but she wasn't quiet sure. He looked like he wouldn't be fun to hang out with, but since Mira hung out with him, he couldn't be that bad. She couldn't imagine Mira hanging out with a boring person, just because she was so bubbly.

"...and Lucy."

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name. She noticed everyone stand up, the girls looking happy and the guys looking pretty bored and annoyed. She looked around nervously, not sure what was happening. She was assuming everyone just got their partners, but she wasn't sure who she was with.

"Earth to Lucy," Gray said.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Gray's face right in front of her's. She shrieked and jerked back, her chair falling over. Gray was standing behind her, so he easily caught her.

Gray started laughing. "I didn't know you were such a spaz," he laughed. Seeing the annoyed and embarrassed face of Lucy, he stopped laughing. "So where do you want to go?"

"What?" Lucy asked quietly.

"We all split up so the girls could shop. Aren't you into that?" Gray asked. Lucy shook her head. He sighed in relief. "I love you right now," he said, slumping into the chair next to Lucy's.

Lucy found herself blushing at his innocent comment. She knew he wasn't serious, but she still felt her face heat up. She cautiously looked over to him and saw that he had his had resting on the table in his arms, his eyes closed. She thought he looked pretty cute the way his hair fell over his face. She smiled. She couldn't deny the fact that she liked Gray when they were younger. She knew he didn't remember her, though. He never showed any sign that he did. There was no heartwarming hug when she first walked into the classroom or anything. He just acted like he was meeting her for the first time. Of course, she was a completely different person, so it was like meeting her for the first time.

Lucy sighed and rested her cheek on her hand. She reached out and moved his hair out of his eyes and behind his ears. His hair was just long enough. She let out a small giggle. He sort of looked like a girl. She still thought he looked cute, though.

Gray opened one of his eyes. "What are you doing exactly?" he asked. He was almost asleep, too.

Lucy blushed, realizing she was caught. She pulled her hood over her eyes and put her forehead on the table.

Gray brought his head back up. "Come on," he laughed. "It's okay." He lifted her hood off he head, pulling her face up in the process. He put his head back on the table. Shocking Lucy, he started twirling her hair with his index finger.

"G-Gray?" Lucy stuttered, her face becoming increasingly red. She was honestly afraid to look at him.

"Hey, do you want to get ice cream?" Gray asked. He noticed how soft her hair was. "We might as well do something, right?"

Lucy smiled and nodded.

Gray let Lucy's hair go and stood up. Lucy flipped her hood up and stood beside him. He held his hand out to her, and she accepted it.

As they walked through the mall, Lucy remembered her time with Yukino. Yukino had so much fun, and Lucy was glad she was apart of it. The only complaint she had was that Yukino felt the need to talk about Rogue the whole time, which Lucy got very embarrassed about.

"What can I get for you two?"

Lucy realize that they were already at the small ice cream shop. She didn't even realize that Gray let got of her hand. He was crouched down, looking at the menu that was painted on the front of the counter. She knelt down beside him, looking at the many options.

"What do you want?" Gray asked. He already knew what he wanted. He was just pretending to look so Lucy didn't feel rushed. He had a feeling she's never been there before, so she wouldn't know the menu.

"Damn, you take forever," the cashier and owner sighed, jokingly tapping his finger on the counter.

"Can it, Macao," Gray said, laughing along.

"You just take forever," Macao laughed.

"Come on, it's not like I haven't been coming here since I was five. You already know what I want," Gray said.

Lucy'a eyes widened. She looked up at Macao. That's when she remembered. Gray's dad always took them to get ice cream here, since he was great friends with Macao. Lucy even remembered what Gray always got. It was a mint chocolate chip cone.

"I know, I know," Macao said, punching buttons on the cash register. "A strawberry cone with extra sprinkles."

Lucy's eyes widened once again. That's what she always got. She remembered that when she was little Gray would always say how much he hated strawberry. She couldn't believe that he would order that.

"Did you decide what you want?" Gray asked Lucy.

Lucy pointed to the mint chocolate chip cone on the menu. She didn't see it, but Gray flinched. He didn't know why she would pick that. He knew that he always got it as a kid. He couldn't remember when, but at one point he just started wanting strawberry instead. Something inside him told him to get that. It tasted bad at first, but he got over it. He just couldn't bare to order anything else, and he wasn't sure why.

"Is that the mint chocolate one?" Macao asked, leaning over the counter to see where Lucy was pointing. When he saw Gray nod, he punched a few more buttons. Then he went to get the ice cream.

Once again, Gray felt the weight of the picture in his back pocket.

"Here you go," Macao said, handing Gray the two cones.

"Thanks," Gray said.

"That'll be five dollars," Macao said.

"Lucy, will you grab my wallet? It's in my back pocket," Gray asked, licking his cone.

Lucy blushed but nodded. She timidly reached into his back pocket. She blushed more when she realized she reached in the wrong one. She didn't exactly want to reach into every one of his pockets.

When she pulled his wallet out, she saw a piece of paper float to the ground. Gray's eyes widened.

"Wait-"

He was too late.

Lucy picked up the paper. Her hands started shaking. She felt a rush of different emotions. She felt touched that he carried a picture of them around. But at the same time she felt mad, just because he never shows any sign of remembering her, yet he carried that picture around. She couldn't even explain the other emotions. She did know that she felt awful. Tears started to roll out of her eyes. She threw the picture and his wallet at him and ran away.

"Shit," Gray cursed. He just dropped the ice cream and ran after her. Macao would understand. It's not like he would never come back again to pay, and the janitors would clean up the ice cream.

Lucy ran out the doors of the mall. She stumbled along the wall for a minute before sliding to the ground. She finally let out the sobs she's kept in for too many years. She would cry often, but never about two things. The first thing was leaving Gray.

"Luce," Gray said, standing over her. He sat down on the ground beside her, but didn't make any move to comfort her. "I'm really sorry. I just didn't understand why you had those pictures of us together. I took one without thinking."

Lucy's heart practically stopped. He didn't know why they were together in the pictures. Wasn't it obvious? They were best friends.

"You don't know?" she asked quietly, her voice cracking.

"I mean, I figured I would remember you, but I don't," Gray confessed. "Shit, I mean-" Gray just stopped talking. He didn't know what he meant. He honestly didn't remember her.

Lucy wiped her eyes with her sleeve. She silently stood up and started walking away, her hands shoved in her pockets.

"Lucy, where are you going?" Gray called to her, jumping to his feet. She just quickened her pace. "Hey, come back!" he yelled. For some reason his feet didn't want to move.

Gray turned around and punched the wall behind him. He felt the skin of his knuckles split open, but he didn't care. He felt like an idiot. He just watched her walk away.

* * *

**Yes, so the childhood friend is Gray, if you haven't figured it out already. I would hope you have. **

******Now, if you read _Meister and Reaper_, just know that I will not be updating that today. I actually haven't written the fourth chapter. I got a couple nasty comments, and I want to be able to correct what they rudely complained about. Just know that I'll work on that and try to get it up soon.**

******Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 (6-10)

Gray slammed his front door, stalking into his house.

"Gray, you're home," Ur said with a smile.

Gray just walked past her.

"I was talking to you," Ur said, following him. When they got to his room, he slammed his door in her face.

He flopped down onto his bed. So many thoughts were swirling around in his head, but he couldn't seem go catch any of them. Right after Lucy ran off, Natsu and Lisanna found him outside. Macao told them where he was. But instead of Gray telling them what happened, he just ran to the bus stop and went home.

Ur opened up the door She sat on Gray's bed, a soft look in her eyes.

"Honey, what's wrong?" she asked. She brushed his hair out of his eyes. Gray swatted her hand away. "Did something happen?"

Gray rolled onto his side so his back was facing her. "No. Go away," he said coldly.

"Are you having girl troubles?" Ur asked, just guessing. When she saw Gray tense up, she knew she was right. "Okay, what's the story?"

"Nothing fucking happened," Gray hissed between clenched teeth.

"Okay, I know you're upset, but there is no need to swear," Ur said.

Gray sighed. He forgot that Ur didn't let him swear. He could only do it when she wasn't around.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I'll just go get Ultear. You know how your sister gets when-"

"She's not my sister," Gray said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Ur asked, completely shocked. "She is your sister!"

"Can you just leave already?" Gray sighed. He really just wanted to be alone to attempt to sort out his thoughts.

"Is she pretty?" Ur asked, trying to take a different approach.

"I've never seen a prettier girl," Gray said, playing with the corner of his pillow. He didn't even realize that Ur was about to trick him into talking.

"I bet thats the only reason you like her," Ur said with a smirk. She knew just how to get him to talk.

Gray rolled over to his other side, but didn't meet Ur's eyes. "Of course not," he said.

"What even makes her so special?" Ur asked.

"She's really shy. She always had her hood up and will barely talk. She only ever said one sentence to me. But even so, she's the sweetest girl I know. She's like a scared little bunny, though. If you put her in a large group she'll run off. And she won't walk anywhere unless she's holding someone's hand. But it's really just the way she'll smile or laugh but try to hide it. It's the cutest thing ever." Gray didn't even realize that he was rambling, or that he was smiling like an idiot. "But I really hurt her. But it's not like I forgot about her on purpose. We were just kids."

Ur smiled. She loved how love-sick he was. But then she processed the last thing he said. Her smile dropped. "Wait, what? A childhood friend?" she asked.

"Apparently," Gray said. "I don't remember her, though."

"Honey, that happens more times than you know," Ur sighed. Gray sat up quickly. "When a traumatic event happens to a small child, they just forget everything, not wanting to think about anything. You are probably just trying to forget your childhood, her included."

Gray thought about what Ur said. It made sense. When his parents died in that plane crash, he was so torn apart. Having to move in with Ur, a new family, was just terrifying. She was right. He did try to forget. He never even considered that there might be something good to remember about his childhood.

"I'm going to go cook dinner. Come down if you feel like it," Ur said. She kissed Gray's forehead and took her leave.

Gray laid back down. He closed his eyes, remembering the childhood he tried so hard to forget.

X

Lucy looked up and realized that she was already home. She wiped her face again before walking inside.

"Lucy, what happened?!" Layla asked worriedly. She was just going to put her shoes on.

Lucy looked like a mess. At some point during her walk home, which lasted way longer than it should have due to her just wandering around, it started to pour down rain. Many cars passed her and splashed mud on her, dirtying her clothes. At one point two squirrels attacked her, tearing her cat hoodie to shreds, which she wasn't happy about. She tripped a few times, getting bruises on her bare legs. Her shorts even got a tear in them. And to top it off, her eyes were puffy and red from crying so much.

"What happened to Lucy?" Jude asked worriedly. He was also going to the door to put shoes on.

"Mom," Lucy cried, latching on to Layla. Layla hugged Lucy back, not even careing that her fancy dress was getting muddy. Since it was a Friday night, Layla and Jude were going to go out for dinner.

"Go get Lucy cleaned up," Jude said. "I'll go call and tell our friends we aren't coming."

"No," Lucy said, backing away from Layla. "You guys go. I wanted to be alone anyways."

"We can't-"

"Alright," Layla agreed, interrupting Jude. "I can tell you need some time to think something out. I'll go change then we can leave, Jude."

Lucy walked slowly up to her room. She pealed off all of her clothes. She changed into a pair of yoga shorts and a blue cotton shirt. Then she went to turn the bathwater on. When the tub filled up, she shut the water off and went downstairs. Her parents were already gone. She was going to grab a bottle of water from the fridge when the doorbell ran. She sighed and went to the door.

When Lucy opened the door, she was just as shocked as Gray was. She couldn't believe that he was standing there, on her porch, soaking wet, in the rain. She pulled him inside without thinking.

"Lucy, I-I'm so sorry," Gray said, seeing how awful she looked. He was sure there was mud caked in her hair. He didn't know how it got there, but he figured it happened when she was walking home.

"Why...here?" Lucy asked, not forming a full sentence.

"I needed to talk to you," Gray said, understanding what she meant. He was beginning to get used to her broken language.

Lucy but her lip, weighing her options. At the moment, it seemed that the best idea was to get Gray in dry clothes. She really didn't want him to get sick. She grabbed his hand and walked upstairs. She made him sit on her desk chair before leaving the room. She came back a minute later with one of Jude's shirts.

"Thanks," Gray said, taking the shirt. He was touched that she cared about him, even though she was most likely mad at him.

Lucy went to the bathroom to get him a dry towel while he changed. She completely forgot about the bath water. She just drained the tub, deciding she probably wouldn't be taking one while the water was still hot.

When Lucy came back into her room, she saw that Gray hadn't moved. She set the towel on his head. He thanked her again before drying his hair. She went over and dug through her closet. She was sure she had a pair of pants in there for him. Sting split spaghetti on his pants that weekend he was over, so Layla washed them, but she forgot to give them back. She figured Gray would fit into them.

"Why do you have these?" Gray asked when she handed then to him. He realized she wasn't going to answer and decided not to overthink it. He already guessed if was from Sting or Rogue. When Lucy turned back around he quickly changed his pants. She threw his clothes in her laundry basket, knowing she would probably wash her clothes later that night.

"Okay, we really need to talk," Gray said, putting the towel in the basket as well.

Lucy sat on the bed and patted beside her. Gray moved beside her. He looked to her cork board and sighed.

"I'm really sorry I forgot about you," Gray started. "I really didn't mean to, though. Um, I guess I'll explain who Ur is first. So a couple months after you moved my parents and brother, Lyon, died in a plane crash. So I was sent to another family. I guess you could say Ur is my new mom and Kyle is my new dad. And now I have an older sister Ultear. She's in eleventh grade at a private school. And Wendy is in fifth grade. Anyways, Ur told me that a lot of kids do this, but I sort of just forgot my whole childhood because I didn't want to remember my parents. I guess she was right. I remember everything now, though."

Lucy was in shock. She couldn't believe that his parents ad Lyon died. Lyon was two years older than Gray, so he was pretty young when he died. She could remember Gray's family going to these trips but leaving Gray with her. Layla and Jude were good friends with Gray's parents, so of course they would agree to watch him. Lucy was almost glad Gray never went with them.

"Lucy, please forgive me," Gray pleaded. He looked at Lucy and saw that her face looked sad and shocked. He figured she was still processing that his family was dead.

Then, without warning, Lucy latched herself onto Gray. She tightly hugging his neck, crying onto his shoulder. He hugged her waist, sighing in content. He's felt like he's been missing something for a long time, but now he's found it.

Gray looked over to the clock on Lucy's desk. "Luce, it's almost ten at night. I should probably go home before Ur and Kyle worry. And I'm not sure when your parents will be home, but I couldn't imagine them being happy with a guy being with you this late."

Lucy shook her head. She wanted him to stay. But there was one thing she wanted more than him go stay...

"Can you cook?" she asked quietly. She felt like a monster was in her stomach because it was growling so much.

Gray couldn't help but laugh. "I'll make us something," he said. He was actually pretty hungry, too. He never did eat dinner.

Gray stood up, still holding on to Lucy's waist. She thought she was going to fall, so she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her downstairs and set her on the kitchen counter. He looked through her fridge, seeing what he could make.

Thirty minutes later, Gray and Lucy were sitting in the living room, two plates of chicken stir-fry on the coffee table with two cans of Pepsi. The two ate in silence. The only thing that was heard was the clicking of their silverware on their plates.

"Tell a story," Lucy said quietly when the were finished. She put her feet up on the couch under herself and leaned against Gray.

Gray thought for a moment. "There was this one time..."

Lucy wasn't even listening to the story. She just let the sound of Gray's voice lull her to sleep.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 (6-16)

Gray slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, wondering where he was. He definitely wasn't in his house. His head was resting on a pillow, and he figured out he was laying on a couch. He looked down to his waist to see Lucy. She was hugging his hips, fast asleep. He blushed when he saw where her head was. He quickly shook the thought from his head and sat up. He pulled Lucy with him so she was sitting in his lap, her head resting on his chest. He started running his fingers through her hair, which was still never washed.

"So I wasn't dreaming."

Gray looked up and saw Layla leaning against the doorway to the room, a smile on her face.

"I thought that I was going crazy, but I guess not." Layla walked over and sat on the other couch in the room. "Don't worry, Jude had one too many beers last night to know that you were here. He's still sleeping."

"Uh, thanks," Gray said nervously. He wished Lucy was awake to get him out of the awkward situation.

"See, I had a feeling she was crying over you. That's why I made sure she was home alone. I knew you would stop by. You never do change," Layla laughed.

"Wait, you remember me?" Gray asked.

"I never forgot," Layla said, a wide smile on her face. "And neither has Lucy."

Gray looked down to the girl in his arms. He wondered what happened to her. She wasn't so shy before.

"Before you ask, I don't know either," Layla said, reading Gray's mind. "I can't even remember when she became so shy."

"Hmm" Lucy mumbled, snuggling closer to Gray.

"Thanks for taking care of her. I'm counting on you," Layla said. She took the plates from the coffee table and walked to the kitchen, knowing Lucy was going to wake up.

Sure enough, with a yawn, Lucy woke up. She rubbed her tired eyes with the back of her hand and rested her head on Gray's chest again.

"You still tired?" Gray asked, brushing some hair out of her eyes. She yawned again, which was answer enough for Gray. "Ur is probably worried sick. I should probably call her." Gray went to get up, but Lucy held tightly into his arm.

"Hmm, don't go," she mumbled.

Gray just sighed and picked her up, bringing her along with him. He went up to Lucy's room to get his phone, since he set it on her desk the night before. He sighed when he saw a bunch of texts and calls from Ur. He texted her back, telling her where he was, asking if she could pick him up. He couldn't wait until he got his license.

Ur replied, saying she would be there in an hour. He was just hoping Jude didn't wake up before then.

X

Gray smiled at Lucy. She was wearing his orange hoodie with, of course, the hood up. Since her old one got destroyed by squirrels, he figured he could lend her one. They were also holding hands. They did almost every day, when Natsu wasn't, but now it was different. Natsu couldn't hold her hand now. Of course, Gray was still convinced Lucy would be too shy to admit that they were technically dating, so he just planned on keeping that a secret for the time being.

When they got to lunch, everyone was already there. They were all having their usual conversations, of course, since to them it was a normal day. Lisanna and Levy were happily talking, Natsu and Gajeel were bickering about something irrelevant, Loke was flirting with girls as they passed, and Erza was too busy chatting with Jellal to scold the boys for being stupid and flirting.

"Hey," Gray said, taking his seat by Natsu. Lucy sat beside him, scooting an inch closer to Gray. No one noticed, except for Gray. She just got her bento box out and tried to ignore the stupid and adorable grin on his face.

"You guys are late," Levy pointed out.

"Gildharts caught us in the hallway and made us run some errands," Gray said, stretching his arms above his head.

"Gray, your shirt," Jellal said. He continued his conversation with Erza the moment after he spoke.

"Gah! When did that happen?!" Gray exclaimed, looking down at his bare chest.

Lucy blushed, looking away from Gray. She pushed his shirt towards him. "You took if off on the way here," she mumbled only loud enough for Gray to hear.

"So, are we all going to that mini golf place after school?" Mira asked, once again taking charge of the activities the group did.

Lucy was the only one that disagreed. Rogue, Sting, and Yukino were coming over for the weekend. She looked at Gray, hoping he remembered. He was over when Sting called to tell her they're coming, so he knew.

"That's right, Lucy can't come," Gray said. He forgot about Lucy's friends coming over.

"They can come along. The more the merrier, right Mira?" Lisanna asked. Mira nodded happily in agreement.

X

"Lucy!" Layla called. "Your friends are here!"

Lucy ran down the stairs as fast as she could. She was wearing Gray's orange hoodie, a pair of black super skinny jeans, and brown boots. She was all ready to go to the mini golf place.

Sting was the first to hug Lucy. The second he saw her he picked her up and spun her around. "Damn, school is so boring! I miss you so much!" he said. He stopped spinning her and just hugged her, his nose buried in her hair. He was glad that she still smelled like strawberries. Of course, he wasn't sure how she would change that fast.

"Okay, my turn," Yukino said, pulling Sting away. She smiled and hugged Lucy. The blonde smiled and hugged her back. "Rogue told me about your little kiss," she whispered in the blonde's ear.

Lucy was blushing so bad her ears were red. Yukino let her go and gently pushed her to Rogue. He cautiously hugged her. But once he did, he hugged her tightly as if never planning to let go. "We need to talk later tonight," he whispered to her. Lucy wasn't sure how many things were going to be whispered to her. She nodded, none the less.

"You four should probably get going" Layla said. Lucy quickly separated herself from Rogue. "You guys are already going to be late as it is."

"Then let's get going," Rogue said, getting his car keys from his pocket. The four quickly went to his car. Sting sat up front, since the girls would fit in the back together the best. The back seats weren't very big, since it was a sports car. Sting talked the whole way there.

When they got there, Lucy was becoming increasingly nervous. She wasn't sure how or why she kissed Rogue. She wasn't even sure if Gray knew about the kiss. She wasn't quite sure what it meant, either. Whatever possessed her to kiss her to begin with, she seemed to have sparked something in Rogue. Why else would he kiss her again? It was all just confusing to her.

"Lucy, over here!" Natsu called, waving the blonde over.

And then she remembered that her friends didn't even know about her and Gray. They weren't aware that they were childhood friends, or that they were technically dating. That just made things worse. She felt like she was dating two people at once, when she technically wasn't.

"Hi," Lucy said shyly, nervously switching her weight from foot to foot.

"I'm Yukino," Yukino introduced herself. She knew Lucy wouldn't do it. "This is Sting and Rogue."

Lisanna happily introduced everyone of her group, also knowing that Lucy wouldn't introduce them.

"So what do we all want to do first?" Mira asked. "We can eat, play mini golf, ride the go karts, ride bumper carts, or play laser tag."

"Let's play laser tag!" Natsu said excitedly.

Everyone seemed to agree. Lucy noticed Gray and Rogue both take a step towards her, more than likely planning to hold her hand. She quickly linked arms with Yukino and walked with her. Gray and Rogue both seemed a bit surprised. They looked at each other for a moment before following everyone else. They weren't quite sure what just happened.

"How about girls against guys?" Levy suggested.

"Hell yeah!" Sting cheered, bumping his fist in the air.

Everyone laughed and went over to pay for the game. They were all given their vests and guns. The boys were red and the girls were blue. The course was in a giant room. There were many twists and turns, along with stairs leading to a second and third floor.

"Okay, girls, we are going to beat them into next week!" Cana said. The girls were on the third floor, making a plan.

"There is no way we can beat them," Yukino said, shaking her head. "They have Rogue and Sting."

"So what?" Levy asked.

"Rogue is amazing at shooting stuff. He's went to a national shooting competition and got second place. Then his team won nationals for laser tag. Yes, it's a thing. And Sting was on his laser tag team. And don't get me started on all the video games he plays. We are doomed."

"That may be true, but I know how to beat them," Mira said, an evil glint in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the boys were on the first floor.

"Okay, so we need to be prepared," Natsu said. "The girls never play fair. They will play dirty and trick us."

"Don't worry," Sting said. "We're on your team."

"No amount of skill can prepare you for this," Jellal said, shivering slightly.

When the game started, the girls laughed and ran separate ways. The boys were way more careful. Lucy was the only one that stayed in place, sitting in the corner. She was a little frightened to participate. Mira and Cana had some weird ideas.

Lucy jumped when someone came around the corner. She relaxed slightly when it was Rogue. He had his gun up, but he put it down when he saw that it was just Lucy.

"Hey, why aren't you playing?" he asked, crouching down beside her.

"I don't like how they play," Lucy said. She was blushing slightly due to the fact that they were pretty close and alone.

"You don't have to play like them. Just walk around and shoot people," Rogue said, smiling. He thought it was funny that she would rather sit in the corner than play.

Then another person came around the corner. Lucy looked up and saw Gray. He put his gun down, too.

"Hey, what's going on?" Gray asked worriedly. "Are you hurt of something?" He went over and sat down beside her.

"N-no," Lucy squeaked out. Now Gray was with her. That made things even worse.

"That's good," Gray sighed. "I just managed to get away from Lisanna."

Lucy looked between Rogue and Gray. She was becoming increasingly nervous about the situation. She did the only thing she could thing of. She put her gun to Rogue's chest and pressed the button. There was a loud noise, letting him know he was shot. Gray started laughing. Then Lucy did the same to him.

Then the loud buzzer ran again, signaling the end of the game. Lucy quickly got up and ran towards the exit.

She managed to get away from Rogue and Gray, but Rogue still wanted to talk to her that night. She would be lying if she said she wasn't completely nervous and worried.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9 (6-22)

Lucy peaked her head out of the bathroom. She his took a shower, and she was planning to make a run for her room. She knew that Rogue, Sting, and Yukino would probably end up sleeping in her room anyways, but if she got there early enough she could be asleep before they get there. And if even she didn't fall asleep, she could at least pretend.

It didn't look like anyone was in the hallway, so she ran to her room. She quickly shut the door and sighed. She wasn't seen.

"You can't avoid me forever."

Lucy squeaked in surprise. She turned around and saw Rogue standing there. "R-Rogue," she stuttered. She couldn't believe that he knew her master plan. She thought it was fool proof, but apparently it wasn't.

"Lucy," Rogue sighed. He crossed his arms and turned around. "I'm not going to lie. I really like you. I don't know if-"

Rogue stopped talking when he felt Lucy hug him. He looked over his shoulder and saw that she was hugging his waist, her face buried in his back. He smiled faintly. He wasn't sure if that was Lucy telling him that she liked him to or just that everything was okay.

"I don't know, Rogue," Lucy said quietly. She wouldn't deny that she liked Rogue. But she had Gray.

"It's okay," Rogue said. He turned around with her still hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"You are so pathetic, you know that?" Yukino laughed, entering the room, Sting right behind. She looked at Rogue and Lucy and smiled. "Are we interrupting?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Lucy blushed and hugged Rogue tighter, burying her face. She knew Yukino would never let it go.

"Hey, since when do you get Lucy!" Sting asked angrily, crossing his arms. "I want to spend time with her too." He puffed out his cheeks. "You and Yukino are always with her, but I'm like the fourth wheel."

"Aw, Sting, you aren't the fourth wheel," Yukino said, ruffling his hair. "You're the fifth! Layla is the fourth."

"Yukino," Sting whined, pushing her away. She just laughed and hugged him.

"Okay, you guys need to get to bed," Layla said, putting a hand on Yukino and Sting's heads. "Boys get to sleep downstairs."

"I'm being separated from Lucy again," Sting sighed. Yukino sweat dropped.

"Lucy, you have to let me go," Rogue laughed. He would have broken the hug minutes ago, but Lucy had him in a death grip.

Lucy let Rogue go and buried her face in her hands. When Sting and Rogue left, she let her hands drop to her side. Yukino closed the door and hopped on the bed.

"So are you and Rogue official?" Yukino asked excitedly.

Lucy groaned and payed on the bed face-first. "I have no clue," she admitted. She rested her chin on her hands.

"How do you not know?" Yukino asked. "It seems pretty straightforward to me. I mean, you guys kissed and all."

"But Gray..."Lucy said.

"Gray? Do you mean the kid with black hair?" Yukino asked. Lucy nodded. "There's something between you two?"

"We were friends when we were younger." Lucy pointed to her cork board. Yukino got up and went to look at the pictures. "We've hugged a few times. And we always hold hands. I used to with Natsu, but this is different."

"Are you and Gray official?" Yukino asked. She loved the pictures. They were all so cute.

"He didn't come right out and say it," Lucy mumbled. She really wasn't sure.

"How long has it been since it was implied?" Yukino moved back over beside Lucy.

"I guess a week." It was the weekend before that Gray spent the night, so she figured it would be a week.

"Has he made any move to kiss you?" Yukino smiled when she saw Lucy blush.

Lucy shook her head. Yukino's smile dropped.

"You've already kissed Rogue, though," Yukino pointed out.

"I still don't know," Lucy sighed.

X

Jellal rolled the dice. He moved his piece seven spaces.

"You owe me twenty dollars," Loke said. Jellal sighed and gave him the money.

"Remind me why we're playing Monoploy?" Natsu asked.

"Just put the damn game away!" Gajeel yelled, annoyed.

All the guys were spending the night at Natsu's house. His dad was away for the weekend and told him he could have a party. Playing Monopoly isn't much of a party, but it worked.

"What did you guys think of Lucy's friends?" Jellal asked.

"Yukino was like an angel," Loke said with hearts in his eyes.

"Only you," Natsu laughed. "Sting seemed pretty cool."

"Rogue seemed kind of quite," Loke noted.

"They're all pretty close to Lucy, huh? She's like their little baby," Gajeel laughed.

"I think there's something going on with her and Rogue. They were giving each other looks the whole time we were out," Jellal said.

Gray remembered that Lucy and Rogue were alone in laser tag at one point. He noticed that she would try to avoid being around Rogue and him at the same time. He wondered why that is. He couldn't imagine them dating, since he was already satin her. But he never officiously asked her out, so she might have thought they were friends. That didn't make much sense, though.

"You know, I saw them kissing one day," Loke said.

"What?" Gray gasped. He cursed himself for sounding too surprised.

"Oh yeah, I heard a few girls talking about that in the hall," Jellal said. "They were saying that the new girl was kissing some guy outside of school one morning. I guess I didn't think much of it."

"She probably just didn't want us to know. She's really shy, so I would imagine her being nervous about telling us," Natsu shrugged. "Okay, so who wants to watch a movie?"

Gray was too lost in his thoughts to notice that Natsu started a movie. That was weeks ago that that would have happened. And who knows how long they've been dating before that, if they were. They did kiss in public, after all.

Just what exactly did he mean to her, after all?

* * *

**I decided that I'm not going to update my stories on the same day any more. I'll update them with maybe a day apart. I'll be updating Perfect for You tomorrow, I think. **

**Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 (7-3)

Gray had reached a decision after a week of thinking. He was going to figure out if Lucy was dating Rogue. He wasn't sure at first, but he figured out a solution. That's what got himself in his current situation. He thought that it would be fun to have all of his friends go somewhere for the weekend. That's what he said, but he, of course, had a different motive. He informed Lisanna, Mira, and Levy of his plan, knowing they would help. Lisanna and Levy were great with relationships. Mira was too, but he really needed her event planning.

"That one looks fun!" Lisanna said, pointing to a water slide.

For the weekend, Mira told everyone that they would all be going to Magnolia Land. There was a water park, an amusement park, a huge arcade, and many other fun attractions. They all had to ride a bus for three hours to get there, but it was worth it. They all booked hotel rooms, gender split, near the park so they could enjoy themselves the whole weekend.

Currently, Lisanna, Mira, Lucy, and Gray were in their own group at the water park. Mira thought the guys would have fun by themselves. Erza went with them to keep them in line and spend time with Jellal. Mira sent Levy with them to get her closer to Gajeel, possibly killing two birds with one stone. Cana just went with the guys since, well, she was one of the guys. Mira insisted that Gray come with them because they need 'a big, strong guy to protect them, since they are so irresistible with their womanly charms, strangers wouldn't be able to let them walk past without going after them.' That was the grand excuse, at least.

"Yeah, that looks fun," Gray said. It was a giant slide where two people sit on an inner tube together.

"I'll go with Lucy," Lisanna said, grabbing the blonde's arm.

Just when the four were about to get in line, Mira stopped walking. "Lisanna," she said worriedly, hoping she was acting well enough. She really only needed to fool Lucy. "We need to go." She grabbed Lisanna's arm.

Lisanna saw the weird look Lucy was giving Mira. "Why, what's wrong?" she asked, hoping that Mira could give Lucy an explanation.

Mira cursed under her breath. She really thought she wouldn't have to make an excuse. She hugged Lisanna's arm and looked at Gray, a smug look on her face. She said that first thing that came to mind. "Girl problems."

Gray sweat dropped. He wasn't sure if that could have gone worse if they tried. Lucy seemed convinced, though. He looked at her and saw that she looked pretty nervous. He loved that she was wearing a shirt over her bikini. It didn't make sense, though, since the shirt was white.

"Are you kids riding?" the operator asked.

"Yes, sorry," Gray apologized. He grabbed an inner tube from the stack in the corner and set it down.

"Smallest person in the front," the operator said with a bored expression.

Lucy sat in the front. Gray say behind her and grabbed the handles. The operator pushed them down the slide. Lucy ended up screaming and grabbing Gray's arms, trying to hide behind them. He just laughed and hugged her waist. She moved her hands over her eyes, not wanting to watch in front of her. The ride seemed oddly long.

When the ride ended, Lucy got out of the pool as fast as she could. She went over to one of the many seats that were lined up and sat down, hugging herself. She was so scared she was shaking. She wasn't sure why that scared her, but it did.

"Hey, are you okay?" Gray asked, sitting beside her. She shook her head, trying not to cry. Gray looked back to the ride and realized why Lisanna picked that one. It was designed to have you move really fast. It was also made out of black plastic, so it was very dark. With all those twists and turns it was no surprised that she was crying.

"Do you want to go walk around?" Gray asked. She nodded and stood up. She silently followed him back to the locker area. The whole group just rented one to keep their clothes in. They both took their clothes before going their separate ways to change.

When they were both done, they went to the little park area. Gray smiled that Lucy nervously grabbed his one hand with both of hers. A lot of shops were around the park, and Gray found an ice cream one. He left Lucy at a tree where no one else was really around. He came back with a strawberry cone and a mint chocolate chip cone. Lucy took the strawberry.

"Brings back memories, huh?" Gray asked, leaning against the tree. He remembered that Lucy had a picture of them sitting against a tree wen they were younger, eating ice cream.

"Why don't you take a picture?" Lucy asked quietly. "It'll be like a before and after."

"Okay, if you want," Gray said, taking his phone out of his pocket. He turned the camera to front and held it out. Lucy smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. That made him smile. Even after he took the picture, she kept her head there.

"What about Mira and Lisanna?" Lucy asked, suddenly remembering that they were with them earlier.

"Oh, uh, Mira texted me," Gray lied. "They met up with everyone else. I guess they were all going to do this water war thing and the teams weren't even." Right after he spoke, he wanted to slap himself. If Lisanna and Mira joined them, it would add two people. So the teams would be just as even with or without them. Lucy didn't seem to notice, though. She just took her head off his shoulder to lick her ice cream.

Gray licked his as well. He looked over at Lucy. She was looking up at the clouds. He noticed that she had ice cream on her nose. He reached out and wiped it off with his thumb. And blushed and looked over at him. She blushed more when she noticed how close they were.

_"Has he made any move to kiss you?"_

Yukino's words rang through Lucy's head. It was like a broken record. Her head was spinning. Gray's hand was still cupping her face and his thumb was running over her cheek, occasionally brushing over the corner of her mouth. She noticed that Gray was looking right into her eyes. Yukino's voice got louder the closer Gray as their lips were about to touch, Lucy dropped her cone of the ground and pushed him away. He was so shocked he dropped his cone. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Lucy almost couldn't bare the shocked look on Gray's face. It almost looked like he would cry. He stood up and turned away from her. She stood up, too. He looked over his shoulder at her. He looked down at his feet and ran off.

He knew it was Rogue.

* * *

**Gah! I haven't updated for, like, two weeks! I was visiting family for about a week and a half so I guess I wasn't writing every day like I usually do. But have no fear! I'm now using the calendar on my phone to make events of when I update stories. That way I can see how long its been. I was just checking the dates under my stories, but apparently that meant nothing. I was thinking, "Oh, June 22. That hasn't been that long." Then I look at the calendar and realize that it was almost two weeks! **

**So I have an Instagram and Tumblr now. I realized the Facebook thing was pretty much useless. I actually deleted the page. But I know tons of people of Instagram. I just use that to post my art. I've joined a couple contests, too. As for Tumblr, Nora57 PM me and told me that there is this cool GraLu week thing on there. So, of course, not being able to resist GraLu, I make a Tumblr. But I will use it once I figure it out! **

**Please Review!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 (7-10)

"Guys!" Lisanna screeched, trying to get Natsu and Loke to put her down. They just laughed and threw her across the pool.

"My turn!" Cana called out. She handed her beer to Mira and jumped at Loke, knocking them both in the pool.

"I'm starting to wonder if I've ever seen her sober," Levy laughed.

The two girls heard a phone going off. They went over to the chair where everyone set their phones and saw that it was Natsu's going off. They quickly called him over.

"Hello?" Natsu answered the phone.

_"N-Nastu?"_

"Lucy?" he asked, completely surprised. It sounded like she was crying. "Where are you? What's wrong?"

_"I-I'm at the park."_

"I'll be there in a minute." Natsu hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure." Natsu grabbed his shirt and put it on as fast as he could. "She said she's in the park. I think she'a crying."

"What?" Mira gasped. "She was with Gray."

"Aparently not now." Natsu grabbed his phone before running off.

"Hold Cana's beer," Mira said, giving Levy the drink. She ran after Natsu, not even caring that she was only wearing her bikini.

X

When the two reached the park, they found Lucy sitting against a tree. She was hugging her knees. They noticed two ice cream cones on the ground beside her.

"Lucy, don't cry," Natsu said. He sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him and tried to stop crying.

"Where did Gray go?" Mira asked, running her fingers through Lucy's damp hair.

"H-he ran o-off," Lucy cried.

"What happened?" Mira asked sweetly. She could see the anger in Nastu's eyes.

Lucy wiped her eyes and leaned back on her heals. Natsu was just loosely hugging her. He was afraid that if he let her go she would break down. "He was going to kiss me," she said. "I wasn't sure so I pushed him away. He got upset and ran off."

"Why would he kiss you?" Natsu asked, confusion laced in his voice.

"You are so dense," Mira sighed. "When two people-"

"I know that!" Natsu rolled his eyes. "I mean, aren't you dating Rogue? Loke saw you two kiss before and Jellal heard people talking about it at school."

Lucy hid her face behind her hands. "This is such a mess," she said, shaking her head.

"Natsu, go back to the others. I need to talk to Lucy," Mira said. Natsu hesitated, but he saw the look Mira gave. He quickly ran back.

For the next hour, Lucy told Mira everything. She told her about how she likes Rogue and Gray both. She even told her about what Yukino said. Then Mira told Lucy what she knew. Gray only filled her in a little, so she didn't have much to tell.

"I guess there is an easy way to settle this," Mira sighed, reaching her final decision.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Who do you like to be with better?" Mira asked.

"I like them both. I told you," Lucy said. She was actually surprised she said so much. She's never said so much at one time before.

"That's not what I mean," Mira laughed. "You obviously enjoy both of their company. You like their personalalities, that's obvious. But who are you more attracted to?"

Lucy just blushed.

"You've kissed Rogue. Remember that feeling. You need to compare," Mira said.

X

Lucy was pacing back and forth in the girl's room. Mira told her earlier that day that she needs to compare Rogue to Gray. Natsu texted her saying that Gray was in the guy's room. He just went straight to the hotel room after he ran off. All the other guys went to play at the arcade, so Gray was alone in the room.

"Just go talk to him already!" Lisanna said, throwing a pillow at Lucy.

"You've been pacing for almost an hour. There has to be imprints in the floor," Levy laughed.

Cana draped an arm over Lucy's shoulder. "Girl, you just need to go for it. If he doesn't like you, well, just fuck it. He's a piece of shit anyways, right?"

"Uh, Cana? I don't know if those are inspiring words," Mira said, sweat dropping.

"Okay, I'll go," Lucy said. All the girls cheered as she left the room. She walked straight across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Gray asked when he opened the door. He was surprised to see Lucy.

Lucy blushed, seeing that Gray wasn't wearing a shirt. She looked down at her feet. "Can I come in?" she asked quietly.

"I guess," Gray said, letting her in. He shut the door behind her.

Lucy went over and sat down on the couch. Gray silently sat beside her. He could see it on her face that she was worried. He knew exactly what it was about, too.

"About earlier," he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I didn't know-"

Gray's breath caught in his throat when Lucy hugged him. He was behind surprised. He hugged her back, anyways.

"I'm really confused right now," Lucy admitted, hugging him tighter. "Mira told me that I need to kiss you to know if I like you or Rogue better, so I came over to talk to you. I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay," Gray said. He let her go. She looked up at him, trying to read his face. He just out both his hands on her shoulder. He gave her forehead a long kiss.

"G-Gray," she stuttered. She didn't expect him to do that.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I just can't kiss you for real unless I know I can do it again."

She would be lying if she said that wasn't the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to her. She could tell that it pained him to say that, though. She sucked in a deep breath and put her arms around his shoulders. "You can do it again," she said. She blushed at her own comment.

Gray found himself blushing, too. He didn't think she would decide so quickly. He gently held her face in his hands and brushed his lips against hers. He felt her shiver slightly. He gently pressed his lips to hers. She tried to catch his lips again as he pulled away. He laughed and rubbed his thumb over her mouth. She seemed to lean into his hand.

"So does this mean you're my girlfriend?" he whispered in her ear.

Lucy responded by kissing him again. He put his arms around her waist as she leaned into him. He gently bit her lip, deepening the kiss.

At some point, all the guys came back. The second they opened the door they noticed Lucy and Gray. They all quietly left, glad they weren't noticed. The went straight to the girl's.

"What are you idiots doing here?!" Cana yelled, pointing a finger at the garbage can beside the door. "You're killing my buzz." Lisanna and Levy made her sit down on the couch. She was too drunk for he own good. When you start yelling at garbage cans, it's time for you go sit down, right?

"There are more important thing happening than your buzz," Natsu said, trying not to smile. He was his glad that Gray patched things up with Lucy.

"Nothing is more important than alcohol, my dear Watson!" Cana exclaimed, putting her hands up. She started laughing. "I think George Einstein said that."

Mira pinched the bridge of her nose. She let out a sigh. "Anyways, what's happening?"

"Lucy and Gray are making out on the couch in our room," Gajeel mumbled. He really wanted to go to sleep, but they had to be good people and leave the two alone.

Mira smiled wide. It sounded to her like Lucy finally figured it out.

* * *

**A lot of you left reviews, cheering for Rogue. Sorry! This is still a GraLu story! **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 (7-15)

"Have a good day at school," Layla said. Lucy just nodded and got out of the car. Layla was at least glad that Lucy was becoming a little more social. She watched her daughter walk up to the school, only to stop and look behind her. Gray came up and grabbed her hand, kissing the top of her head. Layla smiled at this. She was always secretly hoping they would end up together.

"How did it go with Rogue?" Gray asked, walking into school. It was a week since he officially started dating Lucy. She told him the night before that she was calling her other friends to tell them.

"He didn't really say much," Lucy said. "Yukino was freaking out, in a good way."

"You know the whole school pretty much knows about us now," Gray pointed out. "Mira has quite the big mouth."

"That's okay." Lucy looked towards the ground and smiled.

"It's not okay; it's perfect," Gray said. "Now everyone knows that you're mine." He moved his hand to around her shoulder and kissed her temple. She blushed and looked away, causing him to laugh. It seemed like they had one of those cute relationships that have everyone cavities.

X

Lucy sang along to the song that was playing on her phone. She was taking a bath and it couldn't have been better. Her phone was hooked up to her speakers, music blaring. She had her favorite book in her hands and a tub of ice cream beside her. Her parents went out with some friends, since it was Friday, so she was home alone.

Bang!

Lucy started to panic. She got out of the tub as fast as she could, dropping her book in the water on accident. She knocked over the ice cream. It was a little melted, so it started running all over the floor. On top of that, in such a rush to shut the music off, she dropped the speakers. She had to just hope they were okay. She grabbed the first shirt in the laundry basic, put it on, and ran downstairs. She managed to find a broom on the way down.

When she finally got downstairs, she was surprised to see Gray standing in her living room, the one end-table knocked over. He had a guilty look on his face.

"Gray?" she asked.

"Yes, now put the broom down before you kill me," he laughed. She sighed and threw it on the floor.

"What happened with the table?" she asked, pointing to it.

"I knew you were home and when I knocked on the door no one answered. I could see your parents weren't home so I got worried. I came in anyways to see if something was wrong. I went in the living room to see if you were in there when I heard this weird screaming noise from upstairs. I made a run for it and sort of ran into the table," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched. She picked the broom back up and hit him with it.

"Hey! Stop!" he yelled, running out of the room.

"You're a jerk!" she yelled, chasing him. "I was singing!"

She chased him all the way upstairs. All the doors were closed so he picked one. He ran into a room, hoping to get away. Sadly, he ran into the bathroom. He tripped on the speakers, slipped on the ice cream, and fell into the bathtub. Lucy was a little ways behind him, so all she saw was him go into the bathroom.

"Luce, don't-"

Before Gray could warn her, she ran into the room. She tripped, slipped, and fell info the bathtub right on top of Gray. Luckily her bathtub wasn't small.

"I hate you so much," Lucy whined, rubbing her head. She looked up and blushed, seeing their position. She was straddling him, her face inches from his. He was holding her waist in his attempt to catch her. And to make things worse she was just wearing a shirt, which happened to be her father's.

"Your face was priceless!" Gray laughed.

Bang!

"Luuuuuuuucccccyyyy!"

"Sting," Lucy gasped.

"The perfect time for a surprise visit," Gray said, rolling his eyes. He moved Lucy so she was sitting beside him. That's all he had time to do before Sting came skipping upstairs.

"I think she's in the bathroom," Yukino said. "No, don't go in!"

Lucy laughed. It was just like Sting to act before thinking. She looked up and saw Yukino walking into the room. The white-haired girl's face slowly turned tomato red.

"A-are we interrupting s-s-something?" Yukino stuttered. It seemed like she couldn't look away.

"Just a huge accident," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. She pulled the shirt she was wearing down farther, hoping not to flash anyone.

"Then why are you naked under that shirt?" Sting asked, appearing in the doorway.

"Were you looking?!" Yukino yelled angrily, hitting him hard on the head.

"Can you just leave?" Lucy mumbled quietly. "I kind of want to change and get this cleaned up."

"Come on, Dumbass One and Two," Rogue said. He picked Yukino and Sting up by their shirts and carried them away a few feet. He made them go downstairs, but he stayed outside the bathroom door. He wanted to listen in on Gray an Lucy's conversation, ad possibly look in the room when he had a chance.

"Rogue seems different," Lucy noted. She made no move to get out of the tub. Gray just shrugged and grabbed the towel that she originally set out for herself. "Yeah, but he openly insulted Yukino and Sting. He doesn't usually do that."

"You're probably overthinking this," Gray sighed. He took his shirt and pants off, since they were soaked, leaving him in just his boxers. Lucy blushed and looked away, making him laugh. He started cleaning up the huge mess in the bathroom. He used the towel to dry the floor.

"But what if he's upset about something?" Lucy asked. She stood up and tried to ring-out the shirt she was wearing the best she could. "Can you grab me another shirt?" she asked Gray. He handed her one from the laundry basket. She shut the shower curtain so she could change.

"I don't see what he'd be upset about," Gray said. He helped Lucy step out of the bathtub so she didn't fall. He surprised her by pulling her to him in a loose hug. "Unless it's about you," he whispered in her ear.

"Well I-" Lucy was cut off by Gray's lips. It was an instant react to put her arms around his neck.

From outside the bathroom, Rogue had clenched fists. He hated that he's been trying to get Lucy to notice him every since he met her, and Gray just waltzes in and ruins it. Lucy was almost his, too! He realized that he needed a plan to get her away from him.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
